Cupcake Thief
by Mmjohns
Summary: Who keeps stealing Lucy s cupcake? a little Superlane fluff. . . . Now a bit of a series, more chapters to follow
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes:

Honestly, I`ve been trying to finish other stuff but things like this keep popping into my mind, hope you enjoy

Story:

Lucy has had enough of this, no matter how hard she tries she never gets to eat her damned cupcake.

She has tried everything, she has locked it in her desk, carried it around in a special lead lined box, even set up diversionary cupcakes and pot stickers, by now she is considering that it really might not be Kara stealing it. If not for the fact that her wife always seems to have the right type of frosting around her mouth whenever it goes missing she would be looking for a new culprit.

And so she does the only other thing she can think of, she places it in the middle of the command centre on a pedestal with a laser entrapment cage around it and waits, and waits, and waits until finally hours later she gets the alert the cage has been triggered. She quickly comes out to find the cage seemingly empty and the cupcake missing.

And then she hears it, the tiniest of giggles.

Sneaking carefully making not a sound she slips around the corner; coming face to face with her wife and 5 year old daughter faces covered with frosting and big smiles as Kara unsuccessfully tried to hide the wrapper. She smiles softly at little Alex Jnr. and then looks to her very guilty wife.

Kara seems to be looking anywhere but at Lucy trying to come up with an excuse but then Lucy kisses her, and she swears a cupcake has never tasted better than when it is from her wife's lips.

She steps back leaving a giggling Alex and gobsmacked Kara as she says "you Mrs Zor-El owe me a new cupcake" leaving Kara nodding as she tries to pull her jaw off the ground.

Hours later she returns to her office to find another cupcake this one decorated with the symbol of the house of El clearly in her daughter`s hand and for the life of her she can`t bring herself to eat it

END NOTES:

As always thoughts and comments are appreciated


	2. Alexandra Zor-El Lane AKA Jnr

Alexandra Zor-El Lane entered the world at 4:15 PM on November 3rd 2021, she was born at 5lb 3 ounces. Kara had been in labour for nearly 21 hours and was utterly exhausted. As soon as Alex had been born she had collapsed backwards into the bed as Alex held her namesake while Lucy moved to get her daughters swaddling ready.

It took Kara nearly an hour to recover enough of her strength to wake up, even with the concentrated sunlamps boosting her recovery. In this time they had discovered something else, apparently little baby Alex was already developing powers.

An unfortunate nurse had discovered this when trying to take blood only to end up with half a broken needle embedded in their hand. Alex wasn't overly impressed having one of her nurses injured but that didn't stop Lucy from sitting there with Baby Alex in her arms and cooing at her happily.

As soon as Kara is strong enough she takes baby Alex from where she rests in Lucy`s arms. The second she has Alex in her arms her eyes fill with tears of utter joy and she turns to give a watery smile to her wife even as Lucy beams back at her wife and child.


	3. General Lane Discovers the Truth

Notes:

Inspired by Alexandra Zor-El Lane A.K.A. Jnr. by Mmjohns.

Warning for Xenophobia, i think that's it, but let me know if i missed anything

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Work Text:

When General Lane had gotten a call from his youngest daughter he had been thrilled. She had obviously realised the stupidity of tying her future to a covert agency, let alone the DEO, who deals with aliens, and other freaks of nature.

How was she supposed to advance when no one had ever heard of her or the work she had done?

How was she supposed to find a husband?

And then he had arrived at the restaurant in National City where she wanted to meet and he felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. Beside her sits the one thing he hates more than anything, Supergirl. He hates Supergirl like no other, it was part of the reason why he had started Cadmus, aliens like her and her damnable cousin. And now he watches as his daughter dares to sit beside her at the table, how she dares to invite him to dine with it.

He pulls out the chair, no matter how he may hate Supergirl he won't abandon his daughter to her machinations.

And then he notices it,

the bump,

His eyes narrow, he realises what this means in an instant, his hand reaching for his sidearm.

This alien has impregnated his daughter!

One wasn't enough, now they had to take away his other daughter as well, no way in hell. His hand barely closes around the butt of his pistol before he hears a click and looks to see the barrel of Lucy's sidearm on the table pointed directly at him.

Lucy sighs like the weight of the world is on her shoulders as she says "I wish it hadn't come to this, Alex and J`onn warned me this would happen, but I wanted to give you a chance, a chance to get over this Xenophobia once and for all"

What! What is she talking about? Doesn't she realise all I'm doing is trying to save her! To save her from this thing!

"Alpha team, bravo team, move in"

Moments later the restaurant is swarming with DEO operatives they quickly cuff the General. Even as they drag him out of the restaurant as he screams obscenity after obscenity Lucy falls into Kara's arms and had he not been a prisoner Kara's look would have turned him to ash.

Notes:

Thoughts appreciated


	4. Potstickers and Love

Alex could count on one hand the number of times Kara had offered her the last potsticker, and she wouldn't be afraid to cut off fingers. So it is understandable that the first time after their wedding when Lucy and Kara hold games night and Kara snatches up the last potsticker for her Alex is a little confused. Sure she knows Kara loves Lucy, but this is something else.

She has never seen her sister give up a chance to have potstickers. She knows the truth about how they remind Kara of Krypton. How Kara remembers her mother coming home and popping little Kara on the kitchen bench to help make them, how Kara and her mother had spent hours in that kitchen making little dumplings.

She remembers the first time Kara had tried one here on Earth, how she had taken one bite and then sat there with tears in her eyes as the memories flooded her, and how Alex had pulled her close and held her new sister while she had cried for a lost world.

She knew that wasn't all it was, though; she can remember the look of hope on Kara's face when she had first shown Kal-El potstickers, how she had hoped they might spark some memory of Krypton in Kal. Then she had watched her sister cry herself to sleep that night when she had thought she was the last of her people.

When Astra had been captured Kara had fed her the potstickers and Alex watched as the battle-hardened Kryptonian General had broken down beside her niece both remembering the years on Krypton and all the family they had lost.

Kara's obsession with potstickers only grew after Alex was forced to kill Astra, and after the effects of the black mercy. Barely a day went by without Kara spending hours locked away in her apartment eating them, desperate for the memories they brought.

Alex swears Kara keeps entire businesses in work just by how many she orders. She knows that they are the only thing that allows Kara to feel truly like she isn't alone anymore, they are her little pastry anchors in the maelstrom that is life.

When Kara and Lucy finally moved in together Alex was amazed; Kara suddenly went weeks without eating one. And then she found out why, she found out that whenever Kara was feeling alone, she would wrap herself in Lucy's embrace as Lucy assured her she was no longer alone.

And so when she willingly and without prompting gives the last one to Lucy, Alex is shocked, but it is when Kara leans down and presses a soft kiss to Lucy's lips before placing her face right beside Lucy's stomach and begins whispering Kryptonian that Alex realises.

Kara doesn't need all the potstickers anymore, because she's no longer the last Kryptonian.


	5. Falling in love

Waking with Kara's name on her lips was not something new for Lucy. Afterall, all she had to do was to look out the window to see reminders of her, the sun and the way it lights up the morning being just one. But this, this was new. Waking with Kara tucked tightly against her, her arms encircling Lucy, her warmth calming her racing heart.

She remembers the weeks before, how she had finally worked up the courage to ask Kara out, how Kara had beamed at her before saying "yes" in an excited voice and placing a kiss on Lucy's cheek before bouncing off to tell Alex.

She remembers picking up Kara at her apartment and standing there slack-jawed when Kara appeared before her in a white sundress her hair falling to frame her face like a living Aphrodite.

The way Kara's eyes had raked over her in the leather jacket and jeans before settling back on her eyes.

She remembers driving Kara to a small Chinese restaurant on the outskirts of the city. Learning that Kara spoke flawless Mandarin and how the owners had practically adopted her.

She remembers the kiss on Kara's cheek and the warmth in her belly at the end of the night.

She remembers seeing Kara the next day and having every ounce of her being pulling her to Kara, like Kara was the air she needed to breathe. She remembers the chaste kiss Kara had given her before rushing off to save the day.

She remembers Alex dragging her into the firing range to show off her new gun that could disintegrate targets.

She remembers Alex warning her that if she hurt Kara, there wouldn't be a body to hide.

She remembers the following weeks, of lunches and dinners, movies, and flying around the city with Kara, of falling in love with Kara.

But most of all as she lays there firmly wrapped in Kara's arms she remembers the love she feels for her in this moment and so when Kara finally stirs she can't help it she leans over placing a kiss on Kara's lips as she murmurs "I love you."

And she will forever remember how Kara's face lights up and how she looked at Lucy like she was the most beautiful thing in the world as she replies "I love you too Lucy."


End file.
